<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Truth Comes to Light by ninjawrites</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26077162">The Truth Comes to Light</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninjawrites/pseuds/ninjawrites'>ninjawrites</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: The Last Airbender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blue Spirit Zuko (Avatar), Demisexual Character, Earthbender Lu Ten, Episode: s02e15 Tales of Ba Sing Se, Fake Character Death, Family Reunions, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Lu Ten (Avatar) Lives</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 02:33:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>15,008</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26077162</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninjawrites/pseuds/ninjawrites</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Prince Lu Ten of the Fire Nation is an earth bender.</p><p>Prince Lu Ten of the Fire Nation is dead.</p><p>One of these two is a lie.</p><p>When a young man  unwittingly steps into a tea shop in Ba Sing Se, the fragile life he had worked so hard to build is suddenly shattered by the one he thought he left behind forever.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Background Lu Ten/Original Character, Iroh &amp; Lu Ten, Lu Ten &amp; Zuko</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>526</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1720</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Unexpected</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26059318">Tectonic Shift</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/LBibliophile/pseuds/LBibliophile">LBibliophile</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Once I saw this au, the ideas just bloomed. I'm going to have some fun with this, Lu Ten is definitely a character I've never really explored but have always kind of wanted to, especially because there's so many possibilities with his backstory. Hope you enjoy :)</p><p>Inspired by this<br/><a href="https://lbibliophile-atla.tumblr.com/post/627223123572473856/we-never-hear-any-mention-of-lu-tens-mother">tumblr post.</a></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Prince Lu Ten of the Fire Nation is an Earthbender.</p><p>Prince Lu Ten of the Fire Nation is dead.</p><p>One of these two is a lie.</p><p>Many people believe they know the answer to this riddle, if it can even be called one, but only one man knows the truth. </p><p>Hong Lian walks throughout the streets of Ba Sing Se's lower ring, just the same as he has done for the past five years, buying vegetables and groceries to bring back to his modest apartment. He works in a restaurant in the Middle Ring, having slowly earned his success over the years, so he knows where to find the good deals on ingredients and produce. Not to mention he's got a date tonight, so for the first time in a while, things are going pretty good for Lian.</p><p>He whistles as he walks down the street, drifting mindlessly through the people until a certain sensation hits him like a rock.</p><p>The scent of jasmine flowing through the air casts him backwards into a memory. He stops in the middle of the road as he fights not to become overwhelmed by the sudden ache in his chest. It's been half a decade, but sometimes he is still caught off guard by the smell of tea or even times the sound of a young boy's laughter. Despite this he lets the nostalgia wash over him and takes a deep breath, releasing it into the universe.</p><p>Maybe a hot cup of tea would do him some good.</p><p>Lian turns his head up and looks at the sign for The Pao Family Tea shop. It's the same old shop that's been there for a while, never got too many good reviews but lately it's been gaining some popularity. Lian shrugs and heads inside. He may be a bit of a tea snob but it was unfair not to give the place a chance.</p><p>The atmosphere is warm and friendly. Not too crowded but the chatter of people and the warm scent of tea make it a welcome entrance. He waits patiently by the open doorway to be seated. He wonders if it would be a good place to take Tai.</p><p>"I'll be with you in one moment." The raspy voice of a waiter greets him and Lian turns in his direction. The young man is balancing an impressive number of teacups in his tray while serving a small group in the corner, but what catches Lian's attention is the mangled scar across the right side of his face. </p><p>A burn scar.</p><p>He can't see much of the other side of the boy's face, but Lian's gut churns with the same guilt that plagues him every time he sees more evidence of the Fire Nation's cruelty. While there is no war in Ba Sing Se, Lian is still constantly reminded by the bitter looks he gets from many of the newer refugees, his own features painting a giant 'ashmaker' sign across his face. Even so, he brushes off the feeling like usual, preparing himself to be seated as the young man turns to greet him.</p><p>But the waiter only gets two words in before the words seem to choke and die on his tongue.</p><p>The second thing that catches Lian's attention as he gets the first clear look at the boy's face is the distinct look of Fire Nation features. But before he can feel any sense of camraderie he usually gets from seeing other mixed kids, he's taken aback by the sheer gobsmacked look on the waiter's face. If it's even possible, the boy's complexion pales even further than his already fair tone.</p><p>It's like he's seen a ghost.</p><p>"Um," Lian speaks up, glancing around himself. "Are you alright?"</p><p>Suddenly the tray under the young man's arm drops from his shaking hands. He takes his first breath in minutes only to shout-</p><p>"UNCLE!"</p><p>Movement in the tea shop stops, as everyone turns to stare at the waiter, and it's then that Lian focuses in on the left side of his face-</p><p>"What is it nephew?" A voice shouts from a doorway in the back of the shop, and suddenly it feels like lightning striking down Lian's spine. Every nerve within him reacts in a way that is purely instinctual, both relief and sudden fear spiking in his chest, caused by the only person in the world who could possibly cause such a reaction in him.</p><p>The curtain parts.</p><p>"Is everything o-"</p><p>And Lu Ten's father is directly before him.</p><p>The old man gasps, frozen in place with eyes wide, until the sound of a teapot crashing to the floor knocks reality into all three of them.</p><p>"Oh, I'm so sorry." The man worries over his mess as the waiter hurries over to help him. All the while his eyes are darting between the younger boy and Lu Ten. "I'm...I'm afraid my aging mind may be seeing things." He turns with fearful eyes to the boy beside him helping him up.</p><p>
  <i>He's afraid I'm a hallucination.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Am I having a hallucination?</i>
</p><p>The younger only shakes his head. "No, Uncle, it's..." the boys voice falters as he whispers, "it's him."</p><p>Lu Ten's heart hasn't stopped pounding, in fact he's barely absorbed any of the past few moments. His feet are planted in place, his limbs going cold as reality sets in. He's barely able to sense that he should know the boy's face as his father, Iroh, turns to face him once again, reaching out a hand with tears brimming in his eyes.</p><p>"Lu Ten? Is it really you?"</p><p>Lian bolts.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Pursuit</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p> In the year 70 AG, Crown Prince Iroh of the Fire Nation was wed to Hong Sumire, daughter of the Governor of Yu Dao. It was an advantageous match, at least according to Fire Lord Azulon, as it promoted the relationship between the mainland and the Fire Nation's oldest and most important colony. Yu Dao was one of the largest producers of fine metals and ore, invaluable to the war effort and critical to obtaining victory.</p>
  <p>Despite being a non-bender Sumire was descended from a line of strong benders, the governor having been born of Caldera nobles who were then awarded leadership of the colony since Sozin's rule. Fire Lord Azulon did not doubt that this would only conserve the royal line's bending prowess for generations to come.</p>
  <p>(It was assumed the governor's wife, a colonial born, was a non-bender. Known for her passive demeanor, loyalty and excellence in navigating Fire Nation high society, this was never questioned.)</p>
  <p>
Sumire and Iroh got along better than one could ever imagine. Upon betrothal, Iroh was immediately taken by her beauty, and Sumire was endeared by his charming and kind personality. It was said to be, throughout the nation, a match predestined by Agni. </p>
</blockquote><hr/>
<p>Most often when one is running away from something, there's no focus on the where. The only thing that matters is the thing you are hoping to escape.</p>
<p>Sometimes it, isn't clear what that thing is.</p>
<p>Lian sprints through the streets, bag of produce left behind in the dust as he weaves and bobs through innocent bystanders shouting in annoyance. </p>
<p>"Wait!" calls a voice behind him.</p>
<p>Lian glances behind himself just long enough to see his pursuer, the young man from the tea shop, pushing through the crowd at an almost inhuman pace. Lian curses.</p>
<p>"Hey, watch it!"</p>
<p>Lian turns just in time to duck under a merchant's cart, just enough to avoid knocking himself out, of expletives thrown at him by the vendor.</p>
<p>"Sorry!" He calls back, only to see his pursuer climb up a nearby pile of crates and vault directly over that same cart.</p>
<p>"Fuck." Lian is momentarily caught off guard by the display of acrobatics, but it only serves to kick his ass back into gear. His brain hasn't quite caught up to his body yet, something he easily recognizes as fight or flight, but he can't quite get himself to stop moving.</p>
<p>He just has to get away, and then maybe, just for a moment, he can process what just happened.</p>
<p>So he keeps running, dodging and weaving through passersby, even causing a woman to scream and drop her basket of fruit. He doesn't apologize this time, only because out of the corner of his eye, the absolute demon of a teenager is now <i>running along the rooftops?</i></p>
<p>Lian has just enough sense to round a corner just before he comes into the sight of a pair of Dai Li, all too familiar with the dangers that running into them would ensue. He darts through the alley, weaving silently through the familiar maze until he exits into an empty courtyard. He stops, eyes darting all around, <i>up</i>, his instincts remind him. But there's no sign of his pursuer.</p>
<p>His chest is heaving, and he rests for a moment. What just...did that really just happen?</p>
<p>A half crazed chuckle bursts out of him as he bends over to catch his breath. <i>His</i> father, Dragon of the West, scourge of the Earth Kingdom...working in a tea shop? The future Fire Lord, in Ba Sing Se? </p>
<p>His dad, is here.</p>
<p>
  <i>He saw me.</i>
</p>
<p>A tackle from behind catches him mid-thought, and he doesn't take more than an instant to react. They're tumbling, rolling around on the painful cobblestone before one manages to get the upper hand, catching an elbow around a throat and pinning the other, legs locked.</p>
<p>"Wait...Lu Ten..." The boy in his grip chokes out, "it's me, please-"</p>
<p>
  <i>"No! Lu Ten let me go!" The young boy giggles and struggles in his arms as Lu Ten halfheartedly holds on, having crept up behind him in the palace gardens.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>"Never! After all my years I have finally captured a dragon!" He laughs as he pulls them both to the ground.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>"I'm not a dragon!" Zuko whines, but one tickle from Lu Ten sends him into another fit of laughter.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>"Really? Because you sure seem to wiggle like one." </i>
</p>
<p>Lu Ten gasps, releasing his grip and scrambling away. Zuko coughs, hunched over on his hands and knees. </p>
<p>"Zuko?"</p>
<p>Zuko looks up, eyes frightened like he's going to bolt any second. He reaches  out a hand. "Please, don't run-"</p>
<p>But before his little cousin can finish that sentence, Lu Ten is on the ground on his knees, pulling him into a crushing embrace.</p>
<p>"Spirits, Zuko." He whispers, his vision becoming blurry. The body in his arms tensing slightly before relaxing and returning an equally forceful hug. "How- How are you here?"</p>
<p>"How am I-?" Zuko pushes away to look him in the eye. "Lu, we thought you were dead! You were killed in action, there was a funeral and everything! Uncle-" He let out a mixture between a hiccup and a sob, burying his forehead in Lu Ten's shoulder. "Uncle was never the same, nothing was ever the same-"</p>
<p>"Hey, it's okay, it's alright." Lu Ten held him closer, but his eyes drifted around, wary of possible eavesdroppers. "I'm sorry, I'm so, so sorry cousin, but we need to get somewhere private." He pulls back. "Somewhere there aren't any listeners."</p>
<p>Zuko, who once realizes where they were and who could be listening, is instantly on alert, wiping away tears. He nods, eyes cautiously watching the corners and rooftops with his own warrior's vigilance as he stands and helps Lu Ten up. </p>
<p>As the scar comes into focus once again, Lu Ten can't help but wonder what could have possibly turned his smiling little cousin into the hardened figure before him.</p>
<p>But there's no time for that now. They have to keep moving.</p>
<p>"I shouldn't go back to the tea shop, at least, not right now. If that's where you work I don't want to draw any attention to it after the whole, well, you know." Lu Ten avoids his eyes. "I have an apartment, it's on the other side of town so..." Lian takes out his shopping list and a pencil, and scribbles the address on the back. "Tonight?" It takes him a mountain of strength to say, but this has been a long time coming, it can't wait any longer. He was foolish enough to think the biggest mistake of his life wouldn't catch up to him, but now that it did, he had no choice but to face it head on. </p>
<p>Zuko takes the paper gingerly, and nods. He opens his mouth to say something, but decides against it.</p>
<p>"I promise you'll have your answers." Lian takes a shaky breath. "I know I've probably caused a lot of pain. You both deserve to know. Anything. Everything. Alright?"</p>
<p>Zuko gives another silent nod, but looks up. There's a moment of quiet between them as they take in each other's presence for the first time in over half a decade. </p>
<p>"We'll be there," He says, his voice deeper and raspier than Lu Ten ever remembered. He must be what, sixteen, seventeen by now? Not for the first time Lu Ten wishes he could have been there to see it.</p>
<p>"Thank you." He says, before stepping back slowly. Zuko watches him as if he's a ghost on the verge of dissolving into thin air, which he supposes he might as well be to the other boy. Lu Ten gives a hesitant smile before turning on his heel towards a different alley than the one he came through.</p>
<p>Unable to stifle the urge, he looks back once more. But as if he were the one who was a spirit, Zuko has vanished.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Confidant</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Lu Ten reschedules his date.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A little romance warning. This is still a gen fic, so the relationship portrayed here won't be a major part of the fic but I needed a confidant for Lu Ten to express his thoughts to as well as some practice writing romance. So what better than a strapping Earth Kingdom gentleman with a southern accent ;)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lian moves through the streets in a daze. It's the late afternoon, though the city has barely begun to settle down before it prepares for it's active nightlife. People pass by and children cross the dirt path before him, but he pays no mind. By the time he makes it to his apartment, he doesn't quite remember the trek there.</p><p>What snaps him out of his fog however, is the sight of a young man waiting by the entrance to the courtyard in forest green robes with a canteen on his hip, kicking his toes into the dirt. As if sensing his approach, he looks up to meet Lian's eyes with hazel green along with a bright smile on wide cheeks.</p><p>Lian's heart quickens its pace before a wave of guilt washes over him. "Oh no," he says, brushing a hand over his face in frustration.</p><p>Tai's smile drops, but is quickly replaced by an amused smirk. "What? Don't tell me you forgot?" He teases in his familiar twang, but Lian can see the veiled disappointment behind it all.</p><p>"No, I didn't forget." Lian buries his face in his hands as he feels Tai approach. "Something came up."</p><p>"Is everything alright?" Lian looks up to see the other mans brows pinched in concern. </p><p>Lian nods, then furrows his brows and shakes his head. "I'm honestly not sure." He takes a deep breath, glancing out of the corner of his eye for any shadows or dark uniforms. He sees none, but that doesn't bring any relief. "Can I talk to you about it inside? I meant to make you dinner and I went to the market for ingredients but that didn't quite go how I expected it to-"</p><p>"Hey," Tai gently places a hand on his back, and to Lian it is surprisingly grounding. "Of course. Shoot, I don't care if you made jook for supper I'd still be happy as an oyster-clam with you." He says as they head up the stairs through the complex.</p><p>Lian snorts. "You have the strangest sayings."</p><p>"Say's you! Mister can't order noodles without sounding like a priss."</p><p>Lian gapes in mock offense. "Excuse me, I simply have a very specific order."</p><p>"Sure thing your highness." Tai says with a smirk. Lian freezes. </p><p>The two of them are used to their banter, Tai's bluntness and sense of humor one of the many traits that drew Lian to him. This isn't event he first time he's made that same joke, but after the few previous moments of distraction, Lu Ten is suddenly reminded of why his nerves are so shot.</p><p>The sun will be setting soon.</p><p><i>Spirits, I can't do this.</i> </p><p>"Hey, Lian," Tai says gently, breaking him out of his thoughts. "Did I say something wrong?"</p><p>Lian shakes his head. "No, sorry I just..." He pauses to open the door and gestures Tai inside, shutting the door behind them. He takes a deep breath. "My father. He's in Ba Sing Se."</p><p>Tai furrows his brows as he sits himself down. "You mean the military one?" His eyes follow Lian as he crosses the room and sits beside him. "The one you ran away from?"</p><p>He nods.</p><p>"Was he," Tai thinks for a moment, "he didn't...hurt you, did he?"</p><p>"No, spirits no." Lian says. "He's a kind man, one of the best fathers that I could possibly ask for."</p><p>"But you seem so shaken up?" Tai wraps an arm around his shoulders, and Lian is thankful he didn't ask something very different. Tai knows Lian has a complicated past, and has been impossibly patient when it comes to letting Lian open up at his own pace since they’ve gotten to know each other. Everyone in this city has secrets, some that will never see the light of day. Until today Lian thought he might be one of them, but, let’s just say the Spirits must have a different destiny for him. </p><p>"Because I'm the one who ran away!“ Lian exclaims. ”He thinks I'm dead, Tai. Dead. And you know what happened when I walked into Pao's tea shop today? I see my little cousin serving tea, and my father standing right there in front of me! Poor man almost had a heart attack when he recognized me and I..." Lian paused for breath while Tai just nodded, allowing him to find the words he needed. "And the worst part is, I don't even know why he's here, nonetheless how such a thing is possible."</p><p>"Well, I may not know the why or how…but I suppose if what you’re telling me is true, a Pa like that would nothing more than to figure out his dead son is alive.“ Tai furrowed his brows in contemplation. ”But given I don’t know why you ran away I can’t make much of an assumption…“</p><p>Lian burrowed his head in his hands.  “You…must have figured out by now that I was, noble born, right?”</p><p>Tai nodded. “I kinda figured.”</p><p>“And you know I’m an earth bender.” </p><p>“Uh huh. And you’re getting better at it too.” </p><p>Lian felt his cheeks get hot. “Not–not the point, Tai. Look at my face.”</p><p>Tai leans back and lifts an eyebrow. He makes a show of examining Lian’s face for a few moments then nods to himself, as if coming to a conclusion.</p><p>“You understand?”</p><p>“No, not really.”</p><p>“Ugh.” Lian stands up and starts pacing. “I’m an earth bender, yes, but I’m Fire, Tai. My father, the <i>General</i>, is Fire. Fire Nation nobility, to be exact, the same ones calling for the absolute subjugation of the rest of the world.”</p><p>Tai’s shoulders sank. “Oh.”</p><p>“Yes, oh.” Lian turned around, crossing his arms tightly to his chest, wanting nothing more than to smash a rock with his frustrations. His hands tingle with the urge to bend, the feeling of chi flowing through his veins as his father had once described to him in great detail. “I love my father, I miss him more than anything,” he starts, and he’s surprised by arms coming to wrap tightly around his shoulders. The warmth is grounding, and Lian takes a deep breath, letting the tension flow out of him. “But…someone in his standing…to have an earth bender as an heir, it would ruin him.” </p><p>He looks down at his shaking hands as he remembers the day he discovered exactly what type of blood ran through his veins. The thrill. The absolute joy of being able to bend for the first time.</p><p>The shame.</p><p>“They have…<i>contingencies</i>…” he whispers, mostly to himself, “For people like me. Not that my father would let it happen but…even so. I couldn’t bring that upon him.”</p><p>The arms around him wrap tighter, before letting him go. He turned to face Tai’s bright eyes brimming with understanding.  “So, when the time came, I ran away. Made it look like I perished in an attack. I thought I did what would be best for my family, but,” He thought about the sight of his father in Earth Kingdom peasants clothing, and Zuko, <i>Spirits Zuko</i>, half his face permanently and obviously marred by flame.</p><p>The pompous glint of golden eyes flashed through his memory, and Lu Ten felt a whisper of pure anger rise within his chest.</p><p>There are few people who could get away with burning a Prince of the Fire Nation.</p><p>“I have a feeling I have caused something much worse.”</p><p>Tai take’s Lian’s hands in his. </p><p>“I’m sorry,” He says, “for not gettin’ you at first. Livin’ in the swamp for so many years I didn’t get to experience the outside world much, so I don’t have as much know-how about this sort of thing.” He clenched his hands tighter. “But I’m also sorry for what you’ve had to deal with and the sacrifices you’ve had to make.” Tai gave him a supportive smile that Lian couldn’t help but mirror. “You are one of the bravest people I’ve ever met, honorable too. So I know, you can handle whatever comes next.”</p><p>“Do you really think so?”</p><p>“I know so. And I’ll be here if you need me, whether it’s to hold your hand or knock some fire bender’s heads.” His hand pats the canteen on his hip. Lian snorted. </p><p>“Thanks. I might just take you up on that offer.” He chuckled, the numbness from before their conversation replaced with a gentle wave of anticipation and nerves. He took a deep breath. “Okay. They’ll be here soon, I told them to meet me at sundown…” By now the sun had set over the  edge of the city’s outer wall, and the room was lit in the subtle glow of dusk. “So I’m afraid we’ll have to postpone dinner.”</p><p>“That’s alright.” Tai said. “Do you want me to stay until they get here or…”</p><p>Lian shakes his head. “No, I’m okay. I need a few minutes to prepare. I also don’t think I can handle two confessions in one day either.”</p><p>Tai just smiles knowingly and pecks him on the cheek. “I understand.”</p><p>“Thank you.” Lian squeezes his hand in acknowledgement.</p><p>Tai nods, and heads to the door. Once it’s shut, Lu Ten is left with only his thoughts and the anticipation for what’s to come.</p><p>
  <i>What happened to you father, while I was gone?</i>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Their relationship is still a bit new, but I wanted to show how Lu Ten was just beginning to accept the persona he had created before it all shattered.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Discoveries</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>Despite the well matched nature of their union, it was many years before Crown Prince Iroh and Princess Sumire managed to conceive successfully.</p>
  <p>It took many healers, many vows of secrecy, and much sadness on behalf of the couple, but when Prince Lu Ten was finally born there were celebrations, festivities and congratulations throughout the nation.</p>
  <p>It was a difficult birth, detailed in the royal mid-wife's ledger which can be found in the archives of the Royal Library, but Princess Sumire survived as well as the new child. However, it was less than a decade later that the Princess was taken away by a deadly illness, one that none of the palace healers were equipped to handle.</p>
  <p>The Crown Prince and his heir mourned, alongside the royal family and the rest of the people. Beloved as she was, the loss of the Princess struck a blow to the moral of the people.</p>
  <p>It is said through various sources, that despite his loss Prince Iroh moved forth with dignity, and made a vow to be a father more dutiful than any in the nation.</p>
</blockquote><hr/>
<p>Lu Ten could always sense earthquakes before they happened.</p>
<p>They were a typical thing in the Fire Nation. Some tremors so small one could barely notice them, others enough to knock a tapestry off its hook or a vase off its post. Others, mostly in the outlying islands, were fierce reminders that despite their silence, volcano's were the true rulers of the lands.</p>
<p>Nevertheless, in the safety of the Caldera there was once a little boy who ran barefoot through the halls of the palace to his parents room in the dead of night. It was a common enough occurrence that the guards only gave him a pitying smile before they opened the chamber door just enough for him to slip through.</p>
<p>Lu Ten was barely high enough to see over the edge of the bed, but that didn't stop him from climbing into it and huddling close to the two figures lifting their heads blearily.</p>
<p>"What is it my son?" Sumire's gentle voice spoke as she blinked away the haziness of her vision. Iroh moved aside to allow Lu Ten to huddle between them.</p>
<p>"The ground is angry."</p>
<p>The two of them shared a look before gentle tremors began to shake the world outside the bed. It was not a bad one, the rest of the palace was likely sleeping through it, but it was an earthquake none the less.</p>
<p>After the earth was still once again, Iroh gave a tired smile.</p>
<p>"It seems you were correct little one." He kissed the top of Lu Ten's head as they laid back down into bed. "Thank you for the warning."</p>
<p>"Iroh." Lu Ten could hear the concern in his mother's voice, but it confused him. The earthquake had already passed, so there was no danger anymore.</p>
<p>"What is it my love?"</p>
<p>"You don't think this…strange behavior, for a child?"</p>
<p>Iroh shook his head. "Many of the Fire Sages have this ability. The train for years to attune themselves to the heat of the earth and its movement beneath us."</p>
<p>"Yes, but Lu Ten is but a child."</p>
<p>Iroh took a deep breath. "I suppose it is simply a gift from Agni. The blood of Fire Lords have the potential for the strongest of inner flames." He leaned to bestow a kiss upon his wife's cheek. "I'm sure it will be a blessing for his people when it is time for his reign."</p>
<p>Lu Ten did not hear much else, as he was beginning to fade into the realm of sleep, but he remembered feeling his mother's unease did not settle, even as she lay down beside them. He wondered then why she didn't want him to be a good fire bender like father said he would.</p>
<p>But as time went on, years after his mother had passed, he wondered if perhaps she knew he was only meant to be a non-bender, never to hold a lick of flame within his hands.</p>
<p>It wasn't until one day on the battle front outside the Great Outer Wall of Ba Sing Se, that he realized she had been worried about something much different.</p>
<p>Lu Ten snuck through the shadows of the encampment, softening his steps the best he could as to not rouse any of the soldiers in the nearby tents with the sounds of movement, all while making sure to avoid the guards his father had (despite his protests) posted outside the front of his tent. His heart was beating twice too fast, though it wasn't because of potential enemy intruders or his little escape attempt.</p>
<p>Today's battle for his unit had been little more than a skirmish, it was ordered that while a direct attack at the base of the wall was ongoing, they should make lateral headway along the edge of the city to look for an alternate angle that would possibly be a weaker point.</p>
<p>It was only a small battalion, made up of a few earth benders and some non-bending combatants, nothing his unit couldn't handle.</p>
<p>But nevertheless, it had been a little too close for comfort.</p>
<p>Lu Ten had earned a reputation with the others in his unit for his luck on the battlefield. He had a knack for outmaneuvering his opponents, like a sixth sense he could bob and weave through an earthbender's offensive attacks until he was in close quarters, where his hand to hand and weapons skills were unmatched. He blamed it on the years of weapons training drilled into him back at the palace, and he'd always been quick to learn. His father mentioned it once or twice as Agni's favor, as he always seemed to do in the many aspects of his life. Lu Ten had just rolled his eyes.</p>
<p>But today…Lu Ten wants to chalk it up to exhaustion, a trick of the mind, or maybe really Agni's favor, but something today seemed to tilt his world on an axis. It poked and prodded at the back of his mind to the point where he couldn't go back to sleep until he put the crazy voice in his head to rest.</p>
<p>He had been distracted, busy taking down a rather stubborn combatant when a bender had caught him off guard, and the moment he turned there was a boulder the size of a man flying at his head.</p>
<p>He hadn't thought, he just reacted. Arms up and crossed as he met his fate with as much stubbornness as someone who was ready to stare death in the face and say no. He hardly had the chance to realize what happened until he was caught amongst a shower of dust.</p>
<p>He looked up, only to stare into the wide eyes of the Earth Kingdom soldier before him. Lu Ten readied his stance, his body and mind still in the adrenaline of battle, when a call for retreat was sounded by the enemy.</p>
<p>The earthbender ran and Lu Ten let him, though not without a stumble and a second glance back towards him.</p>
<p>Safely back in the camp, he couldn't get the expression on the man's face out of his mind.</p>
<p>Which is why he was currently trying to sneak out and find a well hidden, rocky place he could prove that nagging voice in his head wrong.</p>
<p>He's just being paranoid. Despite victory being just on the horizon, the endless days of the siege has been getting to him. He'd never admit it to his father, he's trying to support him as best he can but, maybe he just really wants to go home.</p>
<p>He'd just do this really quick and get back to sleep. A true victor always studies and knows their enemy anyway.</p>
<p>Thankfully, it's not too far until he reaches a small clearing amidst the nearby forest. Far enough away from camp for some privacy but not near enough for there to be any Earth Kingdom scouts this direction from the city.</p>
<p>He'd keep his eye out anyway.</p>
<p>Lu Ten begins by standing before a rather craggled slap of stone poking up from the ground. He stares at it with a glare as if it was the reason he was exhausted and awake in a forest at two hours past midnight.</p>
<p>He takes a deep breath in ready stance, and strikes forward.</p>
<p>The stone does nothing. Not a crack, not a shiver.</p>
<p>It should be a relief.</p>
<p>So why does he feel so <i>disappointed</i>?</p>
<p>There's a feeling in his spine like a string pulled taught, an energy waiting to be released, and it's a sensation that has haunted him since he was a child.</p>
<p>He tries two more strikes, nothing happens. Lu Ten growls in frustration, clutching at his hair. He yells out towards the sky and balls his fists and stomps his boot to the ground like the spoiled royal brat he is-</p>
<p>And the ground splits open in two.</p>
<p>In a single moment a large crack propagates from his planted boot to a nearby tree, enough to split the roots and the base open with a loud <i>snap</i>,</p>
<p>And Lu Ten feels as though he can breathe again.</p>
<p>"Haha!" He can hardly hold back his chuckle, nor the giddy feeling bubbling up in his chest as he throws his fist in the air and does a little twirl.  </p>
<p>"I'm an earthbender!" He exhales in astonishment, looking down at his hands as if he can't believe he was capable of such a feat.</p>
<p>The same hands he used to <i>wish</i> with all his might would produce even the slightest flame.</p>
<p>A chill runs down his spine as reality slaps him right in the face. All the glee fades into sudden dread.</p>
<p>"I'm an earthbender..."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Apparently the earth chakra is at the base of the spine, deals with survival and is blocked by fear.</p>
<p>I didn't know this until after I wrote the battle scene, and was like, 'oh, i should probably look at the avatar wiki and make sure' and was like...oh wow i don't need to change this at all</p>
<p>It might just show how obsessed I am with this show lol :D</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Iroh's Interlude</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A look from Iroh and Zuko's perspective.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Wanna know what music I listen to while writing this story? This <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LKzwENeEUDA">Avatar Lofi Mix</a> on loop is my entire vibe when making this :) It calms me when I'm doing stressful things too.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Iroh waited patiently that day in the tea shop. having been ushered gently into a nearby chair soon after Zuko had darted after the young man who had just before been standing like a phantom in the entrance.</p>
<p>He had thought he'd seen a spirit. For years since the spiritual journey he found himself on, when he had lost hope in the world, Iroh had found himself catching glimpses of that which existed in the spirit realm. It was a blessing and a curse really, though not a common occurance.</p>
<p>That second before he felt the teapot crash to the ground, however, he thought in his shock that perhaps he had truly been seeing his son's spirit, left to wander endlessly through the walls of the city yet trapped between worlds.</p>
<p>There had never been a body left to burn.</p>
<p>But then Zuko had reacted in a way that meant the figure before them was undoubtedly real. At first Iroh didn't believe it. It wasn't possible, just an unfortunate doppelganger lucky enough to stumble upon their humble little shop. But for each detail his eyes recognized, another one would fall neatly into place, forming a face Iroh had watched grow and form from a tiny babe to a grown man, and it didn't take more than a fraction of a moment for everything in his life to be pulled right out from under him.</p>
<p>It was unmistakeable. It was Lu Ten.</p>
<p>But then, just as suddenly as he had appeared, he vanished. Within that moment that Iroh reached out his hand, wanting nothing more than to pull his lost son into his arms, confirm to himself that yes, this is real, Lu Ten's eyes widened in fear, before running off.</p>
<p>It hurt.</p>
<p>And here Iroh sat, holding a warm cup of tea with shaking hands that someone must have given him at some point, he couldn't quite remember, wondering why his son feared him. Lu Ten had always been such a happy, kind and doting son. What could possibly cause such a look of sheer terror at seeing his father again? Iroh could never have dreamed a miracle like this would happen. Does his son not feel the same?</p>
<p>Had Iroh done something?</p>
<p>"Mr. Mushi, please, drink something." Pao placed a hand on his shoulder and gently nudged the tea cup towards him, pulling him out of his thoughts for a moment.</p>
<p>"Oh, yes, of course." Iroh exhaled shakily, taking a few calming breaths before partaking in the sub-par cup of tea. Though at this point, he hardly cared. For how Iroh was feeling, even White Jade would surely taste as bitter as ash.</p>
<p>"Are you alright?" A lady who had witnessed the events asked him with delicate concern.</p>
<p>Iroh nodded. "Yes my dear. I am afraid I may have just had quite a shock for my old age."</p>
<p>"Who was that man?" Pao asked.</p>
<p>Iroh stared into his reflection in his tea. "Someone very dear to me and my nephew. For years we believed he was lost…until today apparently." Iroh let out a half crazed chuckle.</p>
<p>"Oh dear." The lady spoke, sharing a concerned glance with Pao. No doubt they were afraid poor old Mushi would keel over. Iroh however, was hardly so delicate.</p>
<p>"Uncle!" Iroh's head shot up at the sound of Zuko's voice in the doorway. He was panting, as if he had run the entire length of the city.</p>
<p>"Did you catch him?" Iroh said as he stood up and grabbed Zuko by the arms, hardly able to remain seated.</p>
<p>Zuko nodded in between heaving breaths, holding out a single piece of paper between them. Iroh took it gently and opened it up to see an address scribbled across it in haste.</p>
<p>Iroh's brow furrowed, but when he looked up at Zuko he was already ushering them toward the back.</p>
<p>"My Uncle's shift is over." Zuko glared at Pao as if daring him to disagree. Pao did not seem happy to be ordered around, but only rolled his eyes and waved them away.</p>
<p>"Oh, just go home, both of you. At this point Li, you'll spill twice as much tea as you usually do."</p>
<p>Zuko didn't bother to answer, only rolled his eyes once his back was turned and hurried Iroh out of the shop. As they moved down the street towards their apartment Iroh noticed Zuko's eyes trailing the rooftops. It was then he realized his nephew did not want to risk the Dai Li listening to their conversation.</p>
<p>Every moment before they returned to their modest apartment felt like eternity, Iroh could not wait to hear what had become of his son. By the time they had entered the room and shut the door, Iroh turned around and clutched Zuko's wrist.</p>
<p>"What did he say?"</p>
<p>Zuko's face softened from it's usual glare at the sight of his Uncle's distress. "He lives in the city. He said, to meet us here," Zuko pointed to the paper in Uncle's hands, "tonight."</p>
<p>Iroh let out a breath of relief, clutching the paper tightly in his fist. "So…it really was my son?"</p>
<p>Zuko nodded, a thousand different emotions flashing on his face, happiness, sadness, anger, before settling into something overwhelmed. "Yeah. It was Lu Ten." Zuko exhaled shakily, then looked down, shifting his feet.</p>
<p>"Did he say anything else?"</p>
<p>"He…he said he's sorry." At that Iroh's face fell. "I don't…I don't know what for-"</p>
<p>"It's alright. I have a feeling that there is much we don't know about him now." Iroh said, before he felt his face tense as tears welled up in his eyes. "There isn't anything he could have done that won't make me want him back."</p>
<p>Zuko's heart sank as he watched his Uncle hunch over in his grief. He moved to help him towards the couch, and did his best to wrap his arms around his Uncle like he had often done for him. A tinge of bitterness crept up in his heart, at Lu Ten for causing this much pain to Uncle. At himself for not being enough to fill the void left by the loss.</p>
<p>His cousin better have a damn good reason.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>*squeals* I love all your comments so much! I adore reading your thoughts and theories it means so much!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Reunited</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>There is finally a knock on the door.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Iroh hugs galore! Lots of tears and lots of angst, but also a lot of relief. Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was as if time stood still when the knock finally came. The sun had finally set and the sky over the city was dark and dotted with stars. Lu Ten had half of an impulse to throw himself out of the apartment window, but brushed it away. Running was what got him into the situation in the first place and would just prolong the issue. He needed to face it head on just like his sifu has tried long and hard to drill into him. </p><p>So he took a deep breath, strode to the door and opened it with just as much focus as he would strike a slab of stone.</p><p>But when he opened the door, the determination completely wilted.</p><p>Iroh's eyes met Lu Ten's and widened as the door was open, shining with a hesitance that was unexpected. Zuko stood next to him, a strange sight in brown earth nation clothes and cropped hair, in stark contrast with the general's bright green tunic. It was a strange sight to see, and it threw Lu Ten off kilter for a moment, setting his eyes on something that just didn't quite fit into his reality.</p><p>Lu Ten opened his mouth but nothing in the form of a coherent word came out, and he felt as though his knees would crumble underneath him. That didn't seem to deter his father however, because before he even realized it he was encased into a warm hug.</p><p>Lu Ten didn't know what he expected, but it was the easiest thing in the world to let himself slump forward and wrap his arms around the trembling form of his father. He clutched tighter, burying his head in Iroh's shoulder and blinking away tears that were falling without his approval.</p><p>"Hi dad." </p><p>The arms around him squeezed tighter in response, and it was a few more moments before both of them could compose themselves enough to relax their grip. Lu Ten looked up slightly to see Zuko hovering by the door, now closed behind him, the ever silent watchman. Though his expression was unreadable, his eyes were brimming as well, and Lu Ten held out his own arm to welcome him forward. </p><p>Zuko eyed it for a moment, deep in thought, before moving forward and clasping it in a death grip. His eyes met Lu Ten's, and he returned the grip just as surely.</p><p>Iroh stepped back, gaze darting between Lu Ten's eyes as if to memorize him. "My son." He smiled, taking his face in his hands. "I cannot believe it's you!"</p><p>Lu Ten averted his eyes, his hand releasing Zuko's. "Heh, um, yeah. It's me." </p><p>"You...you have grown Lu Ten." Iroh brushed a thumb along his cheek. "I thought...I thought I would never see you get older..." He trailed off, his voice breaking, and Lu Ten couldn't take it anymore.</p><p>"I..." He pulled away instinctively, watching the glimmer of hurt on his father's face before dropping to the floor in a full kowtow. </p><p>"Father, please...I am so sorry for deceiving you. I have caused you great pain, and acted dishonorably as a son." He sobbed, all the feelings he had been bundling up and burying deep within himself for the past five years floating to the surface. "I don't ask for forgiveness, only that you know that everything I did was for you, I never intended to--"</p><p>Lu Ten was interrupted as Iroh fell to the floor and yanked his son into his arms. They held him impossibly tight, and internally Lu Ten was cursing his father's gracious heart. </p><p>"No, my son. There is no need for such things. You have already given me everything I could ask for, simply by being alive and well." He hiccuped. </p><p>"You don't understand...you can't..." Lu Ten wasn't even sure what he was trying to say. </p><p>"Sssh, it's alright Lu Ten." His father cradled his head. "I've finally found you, there's nothing else that matters."</p><p>After moments of simply absorbing his father's presence, Lu Ten's eyes flickered up to see Zuko had stayed standing, averting his eyes like such a tender moment between father and son was too private to witness. There was a furrow to his brow, and he stared a hole in the floor as if a war was waging inside of him. The scarred side of his face was visible, and when Lu Ten's little cousin clenched his eyes shut and a single tear fell, the sight pulled him out of his daze and back into reality.</p><p>Lu Ten took a deep breath and stepped back, giving his father a small smile before standing and opening his arms to Zuko.</p><p>"You aren't too old for more hugs now are you?"</p><p>Iroh chuckled behind him, and the pained scowl on Zuko's face shifted to a stubborn one. Lu Ten considered that a success.</p><p>"I'm afraid he may as well be." His father teased behind him, and Lu Ten just raised a brow.</p><p>Zuko huffed and relented, trudging forward into Lu Ten's waiting arms. It took a few seconds, but soon Zuko's arms tightened, and Lu Ten knew all his feelings were being conveyed into the strength of his grip. </p><p>"You're so much taller than I remember." Lu Ten chuckled wetly as they pulled apart.</p><p>"Well, I guess I never realized how short you really are." The corner of Zuko's mouth tillted up.</p><p>Lu Ten gasped in feigned offense. "Hey, at least I passed my dad. I call that pure luck." He chuckled, turning back to his father, who was watching the two of them with unbridled joy. Lu Ten gave him a tight smile.</p><p>"Here..." Lu Ten gestured to the cushions around the small table in the middle of his apartment. "Would you like to sit?"</p><p>"We would love to." Iroh replied, and they all settled themselves down in the center of the room. Unsure what else to say, he gestured to the teapot he had prepared beforehand, needing something else to do while he waited or else he would combust with nerves. "I can make some tea, if you like. I don't have any dinner prepared, but if you're hungry I have some rice and leftover vegetables...my grocery shopping was kind of...side tracked once...you know..."</p><p>"I understand. Our day was rather...off kilter as well. We would love some tea, Lu Ten."</p><p>Lu Ten nodded, still unused to hearing his name outside of his own mind after so long. He stood up to grab some spark rocks and returned to light a flame under the teapot. It occured to him after that he had two fire benders at his table, but he didn't feel it would be quite right given they were his visitors. </p><p>"You have a lovely apartment." His father mused. Lu Ten couldn't help but feel a little embarrassed. </p><p>"Oh, it's...alright I guess."</p><p>"More living space than ours currently. Our employer Pao has graciously provided it along with our wages. It has more than enough room but still quite modest." </p><p>Lu Ten didn't think that was ever a phrase he would hear his father say. It made sense given that he had found them working in a tea shop in the Lower Ring, but he hadn't quite been able to give it enough thought for it to make sense.</p><p>"I... I know I owe you two an explanation-"</p><p>Zuko scoffed, but when Lu Ten looked over he was glaring down at his empty tea cup. </p><p>"But if it's alright for me to ask...what exactly are you two doing in Ba Sing Se?"</p><p>Zuko and Iroh met eyes and a thousand things seemed to flash between them. It was then Lu Ten had a feeling his story wasn't going to be the strangest one told tonight.</p><p>"It's quite a riveting story actually..."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm a very impulsive writer, but I finally got some inspiration this week so yay! Next we'll start to see more of Lu Ten's story, as well as his reaction to all the chaos he had unintentionally put in motion.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Truth</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Suppressed feelings and hidden truths are revealed.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Uncle." </p><p>Both Lu Ten and Iroh turned to see Zuko's brow furrowed towards the latter. Iroh looked confused.</p><p>"What nephew? Do you not think he deserves to hear our story?"</p><p>"Uncle-" Zuko grumbled, then closed his eyes in frustration. "I think after all we've been through, we deserve an explaination from him a bit more. Don't you agree?" He gestured his arm widely toward Lu Ten. </p><p>"I believe both sides are entitled that which they are due."</p><p>"Are you kidding me?" Zuko stands up from the table. "I thought I fucked up our lives enough as it is but guess what? If it wasn't for this...this traitor right here we'd never be in this situation in the first place!" He eyes his cousin. "What? You thought you could just abandon your nation and live all huddled up in Ba Sing Se for the rest of your life? Abandon us?!" </p><p>"Zuko!" Iroh chides him with a furrowed brow but Lu Ten interrupts.</p><p>"No, I..." Lu Ten meets Zuko's glare, but then his face softens at the pain he see's in his cousin's eyes. "He's right father. I owe you that more than anything."</p><p>"Lu Ten-"</p><p>"No." Lu Ten straightens, setting his tea cup on the table. "I was...<i>am</i> a coward." He takes a shakey breath. "I've been willfully hiding, I thought after leaving my old life behind I could create one  on my own. <i>Be</i> someone on my own." His hands trembled as he clenched his fists in his tunic. "I couldn't even bear to hear news of the war anymore. I wanted to, <i>spirits</i> I wanted to, just to know how you were doing. What you've...accomplished after I was gone..." </p><p>But in his heart, Lu Ten knew why he didn't. Growing up illusioned and priviliged as a Prince and then casting himself deep into the realities of war, it hadn't been long before his eyes had been oh so cruely opened. He still struggles with the guilt every day, but knowing what other atrocities his family was accounted for...it stopped him from looking into it. He could have found it, not even the Dai Li are wholey capable of controlling the whispers of new refugees one hundred percent, but he didn't want to risk himself in the process. So, Lian let himself fall easily into the trap that was the City of Secrets. </p><p>"But I didn't. And..." Lu Ten looked at his father's peasant robes and furrowed his brows in regretful confusion. "Now I'm wishing I would have."</p><p>Iroh nodded, his eyes red rimmed as he set down his own tea cup.  "I do not blame you." Iroh said, putting a hand up as both young men started to interject. "But please. I have but one question." His father's eyes were pleading.</p><p>"Yes, father." Lu Ten whispered.</p><p>"Was it something I did?" A single tear dropped onto Iroh's cheek.</p><p>"No. No!" Lu Ten grasped his father's hand and held it tightly. "I did not leave because of you."</p><p>"Then...was it the war?" Iroh asked. "I used to go over our conversations repeatedly, the last few we had before you- before you disappeared." He placed his other hand on Lu Ten's, staring down at it as if he was memorizing the look of them once again. "I searched the spirit world for you, you know."</p><p>Lu Ten was caught off guard by the statement. "You...you what?"</p><p>Iroh nodded. "I did. I was in so much denial, I was willing to do anything to bring you back. I began to question my destiny, question the spirits because in every future I imagined, you were there along side me." He took a deep breath. "But every where I went I could not find you. I thought perhaps, you were an unsettled soul, still wandering, but even if that was so, there must have been something that had made you so unhappy in life, that you could not rest in death. So tell me my son. Did I lead you into a war you did not wish to fight?"</p><p>"I..." Lu Ten was taken aback. The last time he had seen his father he had been so proud, so insistent that he was destined for the noble purpose of conquering the great city of Ba Sing Se. Not for the first time today, Lu Ten had the realization that his father was not the father he remembered. He also realized, that his father blamed himself...for the death of his only son. The prospect made Lian want to sink himself deep into a hole in the earth. </p><p>Even so, he had to be honest. Just like his father was a different man, Lu Ten was also a different man back then. </p><p>"No. It wasn't that. I hated it, sure, just as the rest of the men hated sitting outside a massive wall for months on end. I was also only ninteen. You get tired of all the fighting and you just want to go home." Lu Ten sighed. "But no. To say it was only the war, would be dishonest."</p><p>"Then what?" Iroh asked."Was it the prospect of taking the throne?" Lu Ten shook his head. "Love? Perhaps?" He whispered, but Lu Ten shook his head even firmer. </p><p>"I-" Lu Ten opened his mouth, unsure if he could even speak the words he knew had to be said. He wasn't ashamed, not anymore, so why was it so difficult? It was simple, one reason that, despite it's insignificance within the walls of the city, sprouted a number of problems that would have utterly destroyed his family's legacy.</p><p>Would it have though? He looked up into his father and his cousin's eyes, the pain he caused them, striking him in the chest like a dagger. Was it really worth it? He could have kept that part of himself secret, he didn't have to be so selfish. He could have lived out the rest of his life as a dutiful non-bending royal, just as he had before. At least then he'd have his family, safe within the walls of the palace.</p><p>
  <i>And the rest of the world would burn on the outside.</i>
</p><p>Lu Ten shook off his thoughts. No. For so many reasons, no. Bending was a part of him. A piece of him that he hadn't realized he'd been missing throughout his entire life, so engrained in his soul that he would rather die than hide it. He was Earth, just as much as he was Fire. The decision to spare his father's honor had already been made, that was not the question. Even if the only outcome of that decision was that Lu Ten learned the reality of the war, it would have been worth it.</p><p>So why does it feel like an unworthy excuse?</p><p>"It would have ruined you." Lu Ten spoke, his voice quiet but steady. "I knew Grandfather would have had me killed," and at that Zuko's wide eyes met his. "But I couldn't hide it, a part of myself as precious to me as your fire is to you. So I ran away, to be free." He straightened, posture proud as if daring anyone to say otherwise. "Because I'm a Prince of the Fire Nation, but I am also an earthbender."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Ba bam! It finally happened, omg I felt so bad holding out on you guys, you were waiting so long! Sorry I always leave you on a cliff hanger, but I can only pump out about 1000 words at a time and for some strange reason I write my chapters like weekly TV dramas. At least there's no commercials lol</p><p>Also</p><p>Zuko: well hey, welcome to the grandpa wants us dead club :)</p><p>Lu Ten: ...I’m sorry what?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Burdens</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Lu Ten gets used to his new abilities.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lu Tens hands are shaking. </p><p>The light of the moon is bathing the wooded area in a cool blue glow, and the split tree before him seems to taunt him.</p><p>He wrings his hands together, trying to stop their tremble but all he can do is grasp the fabric of his tunic as he suddenly becomes aware of himself.</p><p>What if someone had heard him? He looks around the tree line, scouting for a flash of green or worse, <i>red</i>. How stupid was he to do such a thing out here? He should have gone further from camp, or better yet, never done this at all.</p><p><i>But it felt so good.</i> Says a whisper in the back of his mind.</p><p><i>Bastard.</i> Says another more sinister voice.</p><p>“No.” Lu Ten shakes off the thought, gripping his hands into his hair. If there’s one thing he’s sure of, it is that he is undoubtedly Iroh’s son. If not for the gold eyes that marks him as royal blood, then for a much simpler and sillier reason. They have the same damn birthmark on their hip, and though it be a trivial and slightly embarrassing fact, it was often the subject of his mother’s laughter in his memories, barely old enough to toddle and yet young enough to love that he ‘matched’ his father. </p><p>Yet if his mother’s honor is not tainted, would it not be his father’s? No, that made even less sense. His mother’s difficult birth was a story any member of the palace could remember. The conspiracy and cover ups necessary to pull off such a lie would be unrealistic, and unnecessary. </p><p>Lu Ten slumped to the ground, burying his face in his hands and taking a shuddering breath. It was too much to think about. Was he just that unlucky? To be cursed by the spirits, or to simply be doomed to inherit long forgotten genes that had been missed by his grandfather’s obsessive screening? </p><p>Grandfather. Firelord Azulon would never let such an...error...slip past him. </p><p>Lu Ten straightened. Well, Azulon would never know would he? He’d never used his bending the entire nineteen years of his existence, how hard would it be to keep it that way? </p><p>Lu Ten looked one more time at the crack in the earth below him, and a wisp of pride flickered in his chest.</p><p>Maybe he could try...just one more time, then he’d head back to camp.</p>
<hr/><p>It was not so simple.</p><p>After the events of the last night, despite not having any success beyond his little tantrum, it still felt like Lu Ten had another sense he had just unlocked. He’d always been aware of movement around him, steps on the ground or rumbles of activity farther away. Nothing out of the ordinary, for him, but as he is now realizing, it may not quite be for everyone else around him.</p><p>Because right now...Lu Ten can feel everything.</p><p>The soldiers running drills in the yard. The commanders bustling in and out of their tents. Spirits, even the tanks that rumble as they pass the encampment towards the city’s outer wall. Lu Ten is suddenly aware of the earth beneath him and it’s like everything he’s never noticed before, amped up by a factor of ten. It’s all too much.</p><p>It’s like the earth is angered by their presence, and is taking it out on him.</p><p>“Why me...” he mutters to himself as he walks toward his father’s tent, pinching his brow like a man hungover.</p><p>He stands numbly besides his father as the daily report is read off, listing the sluggish but steady progress of the siege. His father is convinced the City will be on the brink of surrender soon enough, and Lu Ten just smiles and agrees like the supportive son he is. </p><p>He’s barely able to hold in a flinch however when a captain spouts a certain expletive as a replacement for the term ‘earth bender.’ His own reaction surprises him, something he’s heard ten thousand times over his career as a soldier yet seems to hear as if the first time. Perhaps it’s simply because not many dare to be so crude in the presence of royalty.</p><p>“Now Captain Lin, we will differentiate ourselves from our enemies by speaking with honor.” His father’s voice permeates the tent with unmistakeable authority. “I think you would be surprised the wisdom you can gather by simply learning from your opponent.”</p><p>Granted, that wisdom was to aide in victory. But something about his father’s words kept a presence in the back of his mind for the rest of the day.</p><p>That night, he is itching to get back out.</p><p>He tosses and turns in his sleep, until he just can’t take it anymore, and soon he’s back in the same clearing. Under the same moon.</p><p>“Gah, why won’t this work!” He growls in his frustration. Earth bending seems to be tied to his emotions, if the crack in the ground is anything to go by, but nothing else seems to work. He’s tried breathing, just like his father has always emphasized even in his hand to hand combat training, but unfortunately it doesn’t seem to have much of an effect on the earth as it would for fire. There’s no connection he feels between the two. Lu Ten tries a few more simple punches, but despite the steady buzz from earlier today, the earth is not responding.</p><p>Maybe it really is angry with him. Refuses to work peacefully with a spawn of fire.</p><p>What if it really is the fire in him that’s stopping him from going further? He has to approach this differently, just like he would a particularly troublesome encounter during a strategy meeting. He needs a different method of attack.</p><p>Problem is, he attacks like a fire bender.</p><p>Lu Ten takes a deep breath, and thinks about what his father said earlier. After so many months of fighting, he’d like to think he knows his enemy pretty well. Their forms are different, their strategies brunt and straightforward.</p><p>Shaking out his limbs and getting into fighting stance, Lu Ten closes his eyes and shifts his weight, imagining the enemy, the <i>earth benders</i> he has encountered and pulls what he knows from their technique. They’re sturdier, low to the ground. Fire has it’s own importance on root but it’s different somehow. He shifts his weight forward slightly, and <i>down</i>, hips centered, feet planted evenly.</p><p>When his last heel slips into place it’s like a resonance. </p><p><i>There it is.</i> He thinks. The corner of his lip quirks up as he immediately feels his connection to the ground beneath him strengthen. He reaches out to the same slab from before and pushes his palm forward, launching the top half straight into another tree.</p><p>He did it. Lu Ten smiles, satisfaction curling in his chest. He tries again, two more consecutive strikes and two more portions of the same slab go flying and crash into each other. He jumps in victory.</p><p>His first instinct is to tell his father. It takes a few moments of basking in that youthful excitement that would come when he mastered a new form or strike, wondering if his father would be pleased, before he catches himself. </p><p>He couldn’t put this burden on his father. As Crown Prince, not only would it be dishonorable to keep such a secret from the Dragon Throne, it would be traitorous. If Lu Ten’s bending was ever discovered, not only would Iroh be dishonored in the Caldera courts, if not blamed a cuckhold, but his claim to the throne would take a devastating hit. Not to mention the honored memory of his beloved wife would be tarnished. To be left without an heir on top of that? </p><p>Firelord Azulon, long may he reign, was getting up in age. Those who lived in the palace knew his father’s rule was within the near future. </p><p>Lu Ten could do it. Keep this secret to himself. For his father’s sake. And perhaps more importantly, his own.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Lu Ten gets his impulse control from me. In that I mean he barely has any :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Reality</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Iroh and Zuko’s reactions! Finally!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Yo...sorry for the wait, but my excuse is super lame.</p><p>I got acrylic nails for the first time and now my keyboard hates me :P</p><p>I am writing at a snails pace now, but at least I got one chapter! Hope you enjoy :)</p><p>Eugenics tw for the initial quote. That’s kind of what this whole fic discusses but I’m putting it anyway.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>It shall be required that three generations back be determined as moderately to exceptionally powerful benders of fire. Non-benders of Fire Nation origin are acceptable, if one spouse is of fire bending ability or if there is a only single generation gap with benders on both the maternal and paternal line. </p>
  <p>No benders of any other kind within shall be accepted within the recorded lineage of a royal match, so as not to taint the purity of the Fire of Agni’s children. In the case of such treachery or mistake in records, wherein an heir be produced with a bending talent other than honored fire, the heir shall be immediately removed from the line of succession at discretion of the will of Agni and the Dragon Throne.</p>
  <p>- The 35th Decree of Sozin, Enacted by Fire Lord Sozin in the year 6 AG, Repealed by Fire Lord Zuko in the year 102 AG.<br/>
- Referenced from Royal Historic Archives, Caldera University </p>
</blockquote><hr/><p>Iroh’s eyes remain as wide as they could possibly be. Across from him, Zuko spits out his tea.</p><p>“That’s not possible. You’re lying.”</p><p>Lu Ten gives Zuko a firm glare. “I assure you cousin, I would not lie about something so significant.”</p><p>“It seems you’ve lied about plenty else.”</p><p>“Zuko.” Iroh chides, gentler this time, but it’s more like a reflex than anything else. Lu Ten watches his father carefully as the older man’s brows purse and crease in various configurations as he tries to make sense of it all. </p><p>“I...I know it’s probably a shock.”</p><p>Iroh shakes himself out of his stupor. “An earth bender?” His eyes dart over him as if seeing him for the first time once again. </p><p>Lu Ten nods. “I would show you...” He glances around the sparse room. “But I actually really like this tea set and don’t think I could put it back together as nicely.”</p><p>Iroh shakes his head, but his gaze is still elsewhere. “No, no, we wouldn’t want that.”</p><p>Lu Ten watches his father carefully, afraid that perhaps the truth was a little too much, maybe it <i>was</i> something that would change how Iroh saw his son. A non-bender could be defended, able to support the nation in other ways, but an earth bender? It was the definition of he enemy.</p><p>But, his father didn’t seem...disgusted, or angry. Just confused. Lu Ten tried to calm the slight tremble in his hand to place a hand on his father’s lying on the table. Thankfully, instead of flinching away Iroh turned his palm up and clasped their palms together.</p><p>Zuko’s voice broke the silence.</p><p>“Does that mean...” He trailed off, but Lu Ten recognized the look in his eyes as he stared at his Uncle, as pity.</p><p>“No.” Iroh  said as he sat up straight, taking a sip from his tea cup and setting it back down on the table. “Lu Ten is my son and Sumire’s in all ways, including blood. You know that birthmark on my backside?”</p><p>Zuko grimaced and covered his eyes with as if Iroh had stripped down right there in the apartment. “I certainly did not need that reminder.”</p><p>Iroh chuckled. “Well, Lu Ten has the exact same one. If it wasn’t for Azulon’s eyes, that would prove it right there.” Lu Ten met him with a sheepish smile and a chuckle of his own.</p><p>“Well, you two seem to have spent a lot of time together.” He said.</p><p>“You have no idea.” Zuko grumbled.</p><p>Iroh’s chuckle dwindled, as his smile became nostalgic but didn’t quite meet his eyes. “But it seems you inherited a little more from your mother’s side than we thought.”</p><p>Lu Ten’s eyes widened. “You don’t mean...was she-?”</p><p>Iroh shook his head. “No, she was not a bender. But it was from Yu Dao that she gained her heritage.”</p><p>“That’s...I thought maybe, that...that could’ve been it.” Lu Ten’s voice was shakey from the relief that his theory was at least somewhat correct. Like it confirmed he wasn’t as much of a liar that he thought he may be. </p><p>Hong Lian, the child of a nobleman, fleeing the city of Yu Dao for the safety of Ba Sing Se. Cursed to live with the face of an ash maker but the hands of a dirt eater.</p><p>Perhaps in not so dramatic of terms, but it’s not like he hadn’t been called either of them anyway.</p><p>“But, if that’s true, how did it get past Azulon?” Lu Ten asked.</p><p>“It is not widely known, but my late mother-in-law was not thought to be a bender. If it wasn’t for her looks, her Earth heritage would be more widely known as well. But she had brown eyes and fair skin, I suppose it was how she was able to navigate the court so well. Well enough for Azulon apparently.” Iroh took another sip of his tea, holding it in his palm to warm it. “I may have...pressed upon him the importance of trade in that region as well, for more...selfish purposes.” The corner of his lip turned up.</p><p>“Wait, but I thought you and mother never met before the engagement was arranged?”</p><p>Iroh gave an innocent smile, and his eyes turned dreamy. “Never met nor spoken, no. But I’d seen her once before at a royal function. I’d never seen such an attractive woman-“</p><p>“O-kay, i think we get the point father.” Lu Ten said while Zuko looked like he was going to vomit into his tea cup.</p><p>“What? It’s true?” Iroh laughed lightly, though the mood sobered quickly as his lips turned down. “You have to forgive me my son. I’m afraid I never even conceived it would be a possibility, or perhaps I would have noticed. To keep something like that hidden...when did you discover your bending?”</p><p>“I...it was during the siege, on the battlefield actually.” Lu Ten took a deep breath and proceeded to tell the story of the stray boulder and the surprised Earth Soldier. “I didn’t realize what exactly happened until I snuck out in the night and discovered it for myself.” He looked up with glassy eyes. “It was the best feeling in the world.”</p><p>Iroh’s eyes were shining as well.  “Why didn’t you tell me? Did you fear I would disown you?”</p><p>Lu Ten shook his head. “I knew you wouldn’t...but that was the problem. I couldn’t risk you knowing, and having Azulon’s ire come down on you too. You...your position was too important. You needed a firm support for inheriting the throne...”</p><p>“You don’t know, do you?” Zuko interrupted him, but the gravel couldn’t hide the fear in his voice.</p><p>“I...what do I not know?” Lu Ten looked between his father and cousin, the same unsure look on both their faces, though Zuko’s brows were furrowed more.</p><p>“You don’t know? How do you not know!?” Zuko shouted and stood once again, his anger getting the best of him. But then it wilted, for just a moment. “You ruined his life.” Lu Ten opened his mouth to respond but then Zuko’s rage was back full force. “You ruined all our lives, and you don’t even know it! All because of this spirit’s forsaken city!” He spat, fists clenched and chest heaving. His face was red and his brow furrowed, but Lu Ten could see the brimming of tears in his eyes. No one made a sound.</p><p>“I hate this fucking city.” Zuko said as he turned and threw open the door and slammed it shut behind him.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Zuko’s got a lot of anger, but I think it’s more towards himself for supposedly idolizing Lu Ten and then feeling betrayed by someone else he loves. Given that he was never able to grieve his mother properly, and that her disappearance was caused by the chain Lu ten set off...it feels like betrayal.</p><p>Iroh seems to be doing okay, but he is also a master of faking it till you make it. Don’t worry, he’ll figure out what to do next somehow :)</p><p>Iroh at the Ba Sing Se Library: Hello, where are your ‘How to parent an earthbender for Dummies’ scrolls?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Regrets</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Iroh explains.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>It has been a hot minute! Nothing in my fic repetoire is ever truly abandoned, only helpless to the whims of my inspiration.  Enjoy :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lu Ten was struck speechless, him and his father stuck in the emptiness that Zuko had left behind in the wake of his fury. He didn't know how to feel. It was true that his cousin's words had hurt, it felt like he had been stabbed in the heart and had the wind knocked out of him, but he was still so confused. Lu Ten hadn't realized he was still staring at the door until his father placed a hand on his shoulder, and he jumped.</p>
<p>Iroh looked at him sadly, and Lu Ten averted his eyes, unable to stand the look on his father's face. Zuko reminded him of himself when he was younger, stubborn and quick to anger, passionate and prideful. But even after all these years Lu Ten could see right through the mask to where the pain lay underneath. However, despite always knowing how to pick up the pieces of his little cousin in the past, he was left helpless when it came to the young man he hardly recognized.</p>
<p>"You must forgive your cousin." Iroh took a deep breath and shook his head. "He has survived many unfortunate circumstances these past few years."</p>
<p>"What happened to him?" Lu Ten had to keep a hold on his urge to bend, not wanting to shatter the cup in his hands. "What did Uncle Ozai do?"</p>
<p>Lu Ten wasn't stupid. He remembers the sneers his Uncle would serve to his son when he thought no one was looking, the constant effort Zuko had to put forth to even hope to please his father, sometimes at the expense of his own self. Ozai never seemed to treat Zuko like most men would treat their only son and heir, and Lu Ten had tried his best to make up for it.</p>
<p>But he had failed. With such determination unchecked, Zuko had encountered something much bigger than he could handle on his own.</p>
<p>A haunted look crossed his father's eyes. "That is something he should tell you. I have told it before, but for him, family is different than strangers. He may never forgive me." Iroh looked toward the door Zuko had gone through. "What I can tell you is this. Not long after you...were gone, I called for an end to the seige. I was...a broken man. I lost hope in the world, and thus ended up on a journey that was not much more than wandering."</p>
<p>"Father, I-"</p>
<p>"It's alright my son." Iroh refused the apology tumbling from him. "That is a story for another time, but in my foolishness, I underestimated my importance back in the Fire Nation. Within the span of the week, Azulon had passed, and Ozai was crowned Fire Lord."</p>
<p>Lu Ten gasped. "What? That doesn't make any sense." He furrowed his brow. Five years, five years it had been since his grandfather had passed, and he did not know it. Even worse, he didn't know how to feel, or even how he wanted to feel about it. "Did they think you were dead?"</p>
<p>Iroh shook his head. "It seems on his death bed, he named my brother his heir." His father's brows furrowed as he looked away. "I was naive at the time, grieving and confused, so relieved to me rid of the burden of the throne that I did not stop to think of the forces at play. I let myself believe that my father had lost faith in me, than questioning whether or not I was playing into Ozai's agenda."</p>
<p>"You don't think...did Uncle Ozai kill Grandfather?"</p>
<p>"Although I suspect, I have no proof. Only that my brother somehow involved his wife, for when I returned home, Ursa was nowhere to be found."</p>
<p>Lu Ten's hands were shaking now, and he set down his cup before he surely shattered it. "Aunt Ursa...is she dead too?"</p>
<p>"No one knows. Her name has not been spoken within palace walls since." His father said.</p>
<p>By Agni, how could he have screwed up so badly, that he had set such dissarray for his family, for his country, in motion. It really was his fault wasn't it? But...he couldn't have possibly anticipated his Uncle's nature to have revealed itself like that.</p>
<p>Zuko, oh poor Zuko, no wonder he held such anger towards him. Both his cousins, Ozai as their sole provider without Ursa's calming influence...nothing good could have come of that arrangement.</p>
<p>And Zuko has the scar to prove it.</p>
<p>Lu Ten is now more sure than anything that Zuko's marring can be traced back to Ozai. What did the man do to cause Zuko to get hurt in such a way, just to prove his worth to his own father?</p>
<p>"It wasn't until three years ago when it all came to a head." Lu Ten came out of his spiraled thoughts at the sound of his father's voice. "After the events of Zuko's injury, Ozai deemed him a disgrace, and banished him from the Fire Nation. The only terms of his potential return were to be if Zuko were to find the Avatar."</p>
<p>Lu Ten let out a half crazed chuckle. "You're kidding me right?"</p>
<p>Iroh shook his head. "Unfortunately, it was a task your young cousin took to heart. I tried to dissuade him, but Zuko was a shattered soul. To take away his only hope...I couldn't do it. To do so would leave him with nothing else. So, I went with him. We have been sailing these past three years on that mission, but due to..extrenuous circumstances that I will tell you about another time," Iroh lifted a brow at Lu Ten's indignant stare, "The Fire Lord has named us traitors. We have been on the run from the Fire Nation for the past few months, leading us here, to Ba Sing Se as refugee's."</p>
<p>Lu Ten stared at the floor, absorbing all of the insanity that was his family's story. His father was right, Lu Ten's story was not the craziest one to be told today. Except for perhaps the reveal of his bending. The repercussions of that fact hadn't really been absorbed by his father, and Lian had yet to see what that would entail.</p>
<p>In an effort to save his father's honor, he had only brought dishonor instead. He would have to spend his entire life making up for it.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Respite</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Lian processes.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you haven't read the previous chapter updated yesterday, go on over and catch up. I know I hate it when I skip chapters and don't realize when updates are too close together.</p>
<p>Here's another chapter, yay! The last one was pretty short and so I decided to post this quick one too. Enjoy!</p>
<p>More romance ahead :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was getting late, and with Zuko having run off to do who knows what, father decided it was a good idea for them to end the conversation for the night. Lian would have offered to let him stay in the apartment, he really didn't want to leave his father's side, but he had no extra cot and he knew Zuko needed someone to go after him. As much as he wanted to keep talking forever, they were both overwhelmed, and an old man walking home alone at night could attract all sorts of unwanted attention. Not that Iroh couldn't handle himself but, there was no reason he should risk such a thing.</p>
<p>They said goodbye at the door, with a fierce hug that lasted longer than either of them would care to admit. It wasn't really a goodbye, more like a welcome home, even if neither of them really were in a place they would call home. Lian assured his father that he would visit Pao's tomorrow, after his shift, as much as he wanted to simply take a day off after the ordeal today, he still needed to make a living.</p>
<p>The silence within the apartment was deafening, when he was finally left alone. After standing staring at the closed door for an uncertain amount of time, he moved through the rest of his night in a trance, not quite remembering clearing up the table and half-full teacups his guests had left behind. It wasn't until his stomach growled that he realized he hadn't eaten dinner, but he couldn't bear the thought of eating. Instead,  he did the only thing he could think to do. He grabbed his coat and stepped out the door.</p>
<p>While many of the streets in Ba Sing Se quieted when the sun dipped below the wall, there were always people milling through the streets, the nightlife turning the city into almost a completely different place. There were night markets and stalls, restaurants and activities that refugees from outside the walls were finally able to revel in, despite not all those activities being of the savory variety. Lian paid no mind, as his feet took him through the familiar path to a certain apartment, not too far from his own. He didn't realize how quickly he had walked until he was already knocking at the door.</p>
<p>It was barely two seconds after being met with Tai's surprised face, that Lian threw himself into his arm with watery eyes. Tai shut the door behind them and held him tightly within strong arms, settling them down while Lian let the dam inside him burst.</p>
<p>Lian didn't explain, and Tai didn't question, only held him and spoke soothing words as the evening went on. "I fucked up, I fucked up..." was the only thing Lian managed to get out coherently, the rest dissolving into unintelligible babbles Tai shushed him gently and rubbed soft circles into his back.</p>
<p>It wasn't until Lian had exhausted himself of tears, that Tai let him go, only to bring him a bowl of steamed fish and rice back from the kitchen. Lian stared down at the bowl in his hands, made with such care, and wondered how he could have ever convinced himself that the two of them weren't meant to work out as partners.</p>
<p>Tonight's date was supposed to be a long time coming, the first one where they were finally on the same page about what they were, who wanted to be to each other. A year ago, he never expected the friendly cook at the restaurant on his delivery out to catch hold of his heart so much, their friendship growing and blooming over time until it was obvious they were both enamored with each other in a way Lu Ten had never experienced.</p>
<p>He always figured he'd have an arranged marriage, growing up as the next Crown Prince, it was a simple fact. Despite his parent's marriage seeming like a whirlwind romance from the start, Iroh had always reminded him that a love that blossomed over time was no less beautiful, and he held on to that idea, he even perhaps looked forward to it. Lu Ten spent so much of his life focused on other things until then, that he hadn't quite realized love could grow for him outside of a marriage as well.</p>
<p>He had planned to make vegetable noodles tonight, in an effort to impress Tai with his semi-competent cooking skills (or perhaps persuade Tai to show him how it was done properly.)  So much for his romantic evening, though he can't deny that seeing his family again filled a hole in his heart that hadn't been for a very long time.</p>
<p>With a full belly and Tai's gentle glowing hand easing the headache he had worked himself into, Lian was finally able to drift off into an exhausted, dreamless sleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Visiting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Lian visits Pao's.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>*throws unedited chapter at you and runs*</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next twenty four hours go by in a blur, Lian wakes up early as he usually does, and goes about his business. In his case, this means going to work the job he's had for the past few years, delivering cargo and fresh goods to various restaurants and businesses throughout the city.</p>
<p>He likes his job. It's mindless, but not grueling, and he takes comfort in the repetitive nature of the day. It doesn't pay too well but it's not minimum wage either, so he's able to afford his modest little studio without having to take on more work. He still does sometimes, he has realized that a lot of his more noble skills like caligraphy and financial management are rarer, therefore they pay well for individual jobs that he contracts here and there when he want's a little more to spend.</p>
<p>Even so, Lian is glad that he's got this job. It's stable, and he realizes it's a blessing in and of itself. He hasn't had to scramble for cash in a while, despite still being stuck in the lower ring.</p>
<p>In the evening however, when his day's work is done, Lian gathers up his courage and heads back towards Pao's Tea Shop where he knows his family is still working.</p>
<p>His family. That thought feels so strange.</p>
<p>He knows Zuko probably won't like him showing up, perhaps even ignore him for the rest of the night as he stirs in his anger. But his father might appreciate him stopping by. They still have so much to talk about, as much as Lian dreads it.</p>
<p>He knows he's there when he catches the same scent of jasmine from yesterday, and he realizes belatedly it's likely why it hit him so strongly. It's his own father's brew that he grew up on, so much so that it's likely flowing permanently through his blood. He steps into the empty shop and catches sight of  his father, in servants robes and an apron, sweeping up the floor in intense concentration.</p>
<p>His father looks up at the sound of the bell on the door with words on the tip of his tongue, but his face brightens suddenly at the sight of him. Lu Ten can't help but offer a slight smile in return.</p>
<p>"My son! You've come!" Iroh sets aside his broom and opens his arms wide as he approaches Lian. He returns the hug, squeezing tightly.</p>
<p>"Of course. I still haven't gotten the tea I came in for yesterday." He chuckles.</p>
<p>"Pao, you wouldn't mind if I make a pot for this young gentleman and I?" Iroh says sweetly to the man counting cash at the counter, apparently the owner of the establishment. Lian can't help but notice how much his father plays up the friendliness, whether that has more purpose than he's letting on.</p>
<p>Pao grumbles a bit but is apparently weak to the pleading eyes. He huffs. "I guess just this once. You are my favorite tea-maker, Mushi."</p>
<p>"I'm his only tea-maker." Father whispers to Lu Ten, and he has to keep himself from laughing.</p>
<p>"Mushi?" He can't help the grin on his face.</p>
<p>Iroh gives a little pout. "Blame your cousin for that one." He pats him on the shoulder. "Sit down, I will make us a fresh pot and we can talk."</p>
<p>Lian sits down and waits for his father to come out from the kitchens with a fresh pot of tea, his knee bouncing all the while as he tries to calm his nerves. This is hardly as terrifying as last night, but there is still so much to discuss between them.</p>
<p>Surprisingly however, is that when his father sits at the table and they start to enjoy their tea, (Lu Ten does not cry at the first sip, he's done enough crying for the rest of his life thank you very much) his father doesn't ask for any more explainations. If anything, he asks such simple questions, how his day was, where he worked, if he liked the job or not. It's surprising but Lian is grateful for it. It's calming in a way, as if they were really just an ordinary father and son.</p>
<p>"It's mostly deliveries, daily shipments across the lower and middle ring. Haven't been to the upper ring very much but I figure they probably get their wares from anywhere else." Lian chuckles. "It's mostly earthbenders, but doesn't require a lot of skill, just moving heavy things from one place to another."</p>
<p>Iroh nods, and if he is surprised by the reminder of Lian's bending he doesn't show it. "Are you any good?"</p>
<p>"At earthbending?" Lian asks and Iroh nods encouragingly. Lian pushes down the embarassment and continues to speak. "I mean, not really? I know my basics now, I've been taking lessons, but it's still fairly difficult for me."</p>
<p>Father just nods.  "Basics are important. I'm sure you will just keep getting better and better," he says with a bright smile, "your cousin can attest to how much I've drilled that into him." He chuckles.</p>
<p>Of course. Lian thinks, taking a sip of his tea. It makes sense after all these years that Zuko's training would default to Father. Hopefully that was a breath of fresh air for Zuko after all the terrible tutors and instructors that had almost no patience or teaching ability.</p>
<p>"Where is he, tonight?" Lian asks. Part of him knew Zuko would ignore him, but another part reasoned it was perfectly normal for a teenager to be out and about, taking time to sort out his thoughts.</p>
<p>Iroh sighed. "Li, left right after his shift. He's still a little upset about how last night went."</p>
<p>Lian nodded, knowing that Iroh was also telling him the name Zuko was to go by in the city.  "When he comes back, will you let him know I want to talk about it?"</p>
<p>"Of course." Father says, and despite his sad smile, Lian can see the weight of the past few years in his eyes. "I want nothing more than my sons to support each other again."</p>
<p>"Good." He says, fiddling with his now empty teacup, as he thinks about his father considering Zuko as his own son. Surprisingly he's not jealous. If anything, he's happy, knowing his father found someone to call family after he was gone, and that Zuko has someone who can be worthy of caring for him. "It's Lian, by the way. Hong...Lian."</p>
<p>"Hong Lian..." Iroh repeats, seeming to test the name on his tongue, and Lu Ten knows he recognizes his mother's maiden name. "What a beautiful name. She would have loved for you to have it." He looks up at him with smiling eyes and Lian feels a sense of pride that his father appreciates it, despite never having considered such. "But I suppose the spirits have seen it fit for us to be family even in exile."</p>
<p>"What do you mean?"</p>
<p>"I chose Hong for our names as well." Iroh smiled, and Lu Ten sat in shock before bursting into laughter.</p>
<p>"Oh wow. I suppose she would be laughing at us right now." He says, and it feels so good to speak about his mother like this.</p>
<p>"She would." Iroh sighs wistfully. After a few moments, he grabs Lu Ten's hand across the table. "She would also not wish for you to blame these past few years on yourself."</p>
<p>Lu Ten takes a shuddering exhale as the dread in his stomach sinks. "But if only I had-"</p>
<p>"No, my son. I can see the heaviness of your shoulders. None of this is on you, the unfortunate circumstances which led to our family being torn apart is not because of you." He held his hand tighter. "We have all been hurt, but if we hope to truly heal we must start by forgiving ourselves."</p>
<p>Lian couldn't look his father in the eye. Some part of him knew his father was speaking truth, but the other part of him didn't see how he could possibly let something like this go. It hurt too much, and the thing with Zuko, so much more of his questions needed answering. Instead, he nodded, and poured another cup of tea.</p>
<p>They talked into the night, Pao leaving the shop for Uncle to close up when he left. They talked about nothing and everything in particular, exchanging a few funny stories and experiences. Still, Iroh would not budge regarding Zuko's banishment, and Lu Ten realized he wouldn't want to hear it from anyone but his cousin anyway.</p>
<p>Once it got too late and he had to leave, Iroh was slow to let him go. But both of them had to work in the morning and it was best that they get some rest. That night Lian walked through the streets just a bit lighter than he had the night before.</p>
<p>He did not notice the figure watching him from the rooftops. But unlike the Dai Li, this shadow did not mean him any harm, only observed as he walked off into the night.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading! What did you like about it, and what was your favorite part? What are you excited to see? I read each and every single comment so feel free to leave one!</p><p>Visit my <a href="https://knittyninja.tumblr.com/">tumblr</a> :D</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>